1. Field
This disclosure relates to a carbon nano-tube (“CNT”) n-doping material, a CNT n-doping method and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
CNTs may be used to manufacture a variety of electronic devices including p-n junction diode, field-effect transistor, light-emitting device, complementary metal oxide semiconductors (“CMOS”) as well as CNT composites, solar cells, or the like. In order to use CNTs for the purpose, techniques of controlling n-doping and p-doping state may be required.
CNTs may usually have p-doping state right after being prepared. Thus, oxidizing agents which can withdraw electrons from the prepared CNTs may be used for controlling the p-doping state. Examples of oxidizing agents, may include but are not limited to, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, or metal salts examples of which may be but not limited to gold chloride, silver nitrate, etc.
Meanwhile, as for CNT n-doping agents, reducing agents which can donate electrons to CNTs may be used. Examples of the reducing agents may include but are not limited to alkali metals including but not limited to potassium, sodium, etc., or reducing polymers including but not limited to polyethyleneimine (“PEI”), hydrazine, polyaniline, etc.